Poems
by Hanatamago2204
Summary: Eydís lets her fantasies for her professor run free in an assignment. / PWP professor/student AU
Eydís - Fem! Iceland

Daan - Netherlands

* * *

Eydís had only chosen this subject because the teacher was hot. Other than that, she didn't really care about poetry, she wanted to write novels, not poems about things. Yet here she was, sitting in his class. It was boring, but his deep voice made it pleasant for her to listen to his lecture. She sometimes even took notes. Most of the time, though, she was writing down her fantasies.

Perhaps she had been writing too many fan stories of series and films she had watched when she was still in High School. But her young adult mind kept running wild with scenarios about her and her teacher.

"Which leads us to your next assignment", Mr Van Rijn's voice cut through her thoughts as he stood in front of her. She regretted having chosen the front row.

"For next week, I want you all to write a poem. The topic that I'm giving you is fantasy. It's a broad topic. You can write about fantasy animals, fantasy worlds, fantasies you've had yourself…" The class snickered at that, some people still had their minds in the gutters. Including Eydís.

"I expect you to hand your first drafts in on Wednesday, so three days from now." Everybody groaned. Mr Van Rijn shot them all one of his trademark glares. "How old are you all, thirteen? I know you have other assignments to do, but I call the shots here. And if I say by Wednesday, you will hand it in by Wednesday. Not a second too late."

God, how Eydís loved it when he talked to the class like that. She was a shy girl- which was why she had not dared to make a move yet- and thus it was easier for her to do as she had been told. Which resulted in her developing a love for dominant men.

Class was dismissed shortly after. She had lots of time before her next class and she decided to head outside to her favourite spot, underneath the willow that stood near the stream. There, she usually wrote in her notebook, finishing whatever story she had started in class.

It was not too hard to find the words for her poem for the assignment. Her pen moved over the pages as if possessed, word after word flowed onto the paper. They described her deepest secret, her loveliest fantasies. They talked about her object of desire, told the reader of what she wished he would do to her.

She was done before she knew it, cheeks stained pink and body aroused from the writing and fantasizing. Perhaps Mr Van Rijn was not busy right now and she could give him the draft now.

Unfortunately, she was not lucky that day. It appeared that Mr Van Rijn was a busy man on Mondays, because he was teaching until six. After that, Eydís was too tired to check on him again. It would have to wait until the next day.

Mr Van Rijn looked very sharp on Tuesday as well. Dark jeans and a button down that accentuated his broad shoulders and made her lick her lips.

"Good morning Eydís", he greeted her when she entered the room after knocking on the door.

"Good morning Mr Van Rijn. I wanted to hand in my draft", she said as she walked over to his desk. He raised his eyebrow in surprise, but took the paper anyway.

"Alright, thank you. I'll read it later today. My class is about to start." She nodded and walked back into the hallway, making sure she swung her hips and her skirt danced around her figure. She really hoped he noticed it.

Whether it was because of the swaying of her hips, or because of her little poem, that afternoon Eydís received a mail from Mr Van Rijn that she had to come to his office as soon as possible. The same ritual as this morning happened, though this time Mr Van Rijn seemed more flustered. He wriggled around in his chair, as if uncomfortable.

Eydís sent him a sweet smile as she walked into the classroom.

"Please have a seat", he told her, gesturing at the chair he had put in front of his desk. "We need to talk about your… poem." She did as he had ordered her to do, feeling her excitement mellow out. There was nothing interesting happening so far.

"Are you sure you gave me the right one?", her professor asked, choosing not to diddle around. Eydís nodded.

"I'm sure of that."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to grade it then." That shocked her.

"Oh.. Why not?", she asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well, it's a little… Too graphic, I'm afraid. I'm not very… comfortable with it", he said. Eydís swallowed and felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

"In what way does it make you feel… uncomfortable, Mr Van Rijn", she shot back, hoping that her voice sounded somewhat seductive.

"I…"

"Does it make you think about what it would be like? Does it make you feel hot? Does it turn you on? Do you want to touch me? Does it make you want to fuck me?" With every word that left her mouth, she felt more and more ashamed of herself. She was so insecure, but she wanted to do this.

"Eydís!", Mr Van Rijn exclaimed, standing up from his chair. Noticing how he had reached, he cleared his throat and played with his collar. "Your poem… It was not bad. It was a very good poem, that has to be said. However, I don't think this piece is suited for this class", he concluded his little speech, sitting down again.

Then, he leaned forward, resting his head on his crossed hands. "If you must know; yes, the words did indeed spark my interest. Fuelled my imagination. I did wonder what it would be like and I certainly imagined you naked, riding me. And yes, it did turn me on, Miss Kristiansdóttir."

She swallowed hard when he admitted his sins. Her cheeks turned crimson when he used her last name like that. But she couldn't stop. Not now. Not when he was right in front of her, admitting that he wanted her. She was so close.

"I will propose a deal, Mr Van Rijn." His eyebrows shot up, as if to signal her that he was listening. She stood up and walked the few steps towards his table, leaning over so that he had a clear view into her décolleté, leaving little to his imagination.

"We can make that little fantasy of mine come true…" She waited a little, trying to calm her racing heart, before she continued, "But you will grade my poem and read it aloud to the class."

She could hear him swallow. She could smell his cologne on his neck and she really had to keep herself from kissing him.

Mr Van Rijn seemed to ponder on the offer for a bit. Perhaps his brain had just melted because of what was in front of him. She didn't know.

"We make the fantasy come true, and I will grade your paper. But if I have to read your poem aloud, you will have to reward me with another fantasy of yours. Be it on paper or in flesh." Her professor smiled at her, though it would best be described as a wolfish grin.

"Alright, we have ourselves a deal, Mr Van Rijn."

"Call me Daan for now." He stood up again and rounded the table. When he was right in front of her, he lifted her head up with his thumb and index finger.

"I never thought something like this would happen", he mumbled, then pressed his lips to hers.

It was a good feeling. He was a good kisser and his hands fit right in the small of her back. But something kept telling her that what she was doing was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing this. Eydís was sure that her cheeks were cherry red.

Shortly after he had begun kissing her, his hands travelled lower, from her back to her hips, and even further. They came to a halt on the swell of her bottom.

"Are you sure about this?", he asked her, interrupting their kiss. She nodded, feeling a little flustered. Then, she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him again.

"Yes", she breathed, lacing her fingers through his hair. It felt soft beneath her touch and she enjoyed it. The feeling she got inside her stomach was addictive and she wanted it to never stop. However, that was exactly what happened after they broke the kiss again. Daan looked at her, face a little red, mouth slightly agape. But he didn't kiss her.

Eydís wondered if her professor hated her for this. If he felt bad about it. Surely he must be feeling a little guilty. It wasn't very right to sleep with one's students. But she didn't know what to do to make him feel better about this. Yes, her poem had been very different. Straightforward, blunt. She had done a little more in it, taken the lead a little. But now, she was scared.

Scared that he would push her away. Scared that someone may find them. Worried that he would use her, worried that he would tell the staff about her behaviour. Maybe she should address that first…

"We should lock the door or something", she said, gesturing towards the exit. Daan looked away from her body for a second, and nodded.

"We should." Yet he remained still. With a sigh, Eydís walked over to the desk and grabbed the keys, before heading to the door. The lock closed with a soft click.

Before she could turn around, she felt his hands on her hips again, spinning her around and pinning her against the wood.

"Hello", he whispered, before claiming her lips again.

"Hello", she said back, heart pounding against her ribcage. They kissed some more, until she could feel something hard press against her leg every time he leaned in for a kiss.

Having a moment of courage, she let her hand move south, until it rested on top of the bulge in Daan's trousers. When she pressed down, the other stopped their kiss for a moment and locked eyes with her. With his stare on her, she felt her nerves kick in again and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He leaned down and pressed kisses to her cheek, jaw and neck. Careful not to leave a mark, he gently bit down on the juncture of neck and shoulder, and he could feel her shiver. His hands were roaming her back, moving up and down and halting at her hips from time to time. They would grip them and he would grind against her, showing her that he wanted this.

Eydís looked up again and let herself be kissed, sweeter this time, tongues caressing slowly, taking their time to savour the taste. Daan tasted like cigarettes and gum. Her breath hitched when his hands stopped just above the waistband of her skirt and slowly dipped underneath it. He gripped her ass and pulled her closer, letting her feel the full length of his erection.

She broke the kiss to look at him, eyes a little wide. He smirked and repeated the action and she sighed, eyes fluttering.

"Getting excited, are we", she whispered, letting her lips touch his neck while she spoke.

"Hmh", Daan hummed and retracted his hands to move them to her chest.

She let out a gasp when he started to play with her breasts, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch. The kisses placed on her neck made it difficult to stay quiet, little mewls and sighs escaping her mouth. She felt herself become wet with every touch.

Daan had released one breast and had begun removing her shirt, revealing her bra. He moaned softly when her shirt was on the floor, leaving her exposed.

"You look even hotter than I imagined", he whispered into her ear and nibbled on it, hands massaging her again.

Her bra was soon to follow her shirt. Daan used the newly exposed skin to his advantage and kissed his way down to her chest, only to start playing with her nipples. Gently biting, licking and sucking on them had her moaning soon after. She was trembling and clung to his shirt, that she would love to see on the floor.

"You look beautiful", he sighed, letting one of his hands trail down to reach under her skirt.

"It's no fair", Eydís complained, tugging on his shirt. He seemed to get the hint, because he removed his lips with soft pop and moved his hand away from her skirt and instead pulled his shirt over his head.

Daan looked delicious. Muscles in the right places, but not too much that it made him seem like he tried. His arms appeared strong, a subtle six pack on his stomach. His chest was broad and inviting and Eydís couldn't help herself and licked her lips in anticipation.

Soon the hands were back underneath her skirt, caressing the skin and teasing her clit, making her shiver and drip with anticipation. The bulge in his trousers didn't help with that, nor the whispered promises of what was to come.

Suddenly, he picked her up and carried her back to his desk, setting her in front of it.

"Put your hands on the desk and spread your legs", he commanded, hitching up her skirt and letting her underwear drop to the floor. His fingers stroked her lips and then disappeared between them, making her let out a long moan.

His lips latched onto her neck and he kissed and bit, fingers twisting and curling inside of her in lovely, lovely ways.

"So wet…", he breathed. The hand that had been holding onto her hip disappeared and she heard the familiar sounds of a belt being removed. She heard his zipper open and soon felt something hot and stiff pressed against her ass.

"You really sure about this?", he asked. She nodded and whined when his fingers were removed from her insides, only to be replaced by his cock. Her groans filled the room and she eagerly pushed back, earning a low chuckle from him.

"Impatient", he taunted, slapping her ass softly. When she shot him a glare from over her shoulder, he laughed again, but started moving anyway. The feeling of him entering her and moving inside of her was enough to drive her mad, fingers gripping the table until her knuckles were white.

"More", she begged, hoping her professor would give her what she wanted. He picked up the pace and groaned, loving how she felt around him.

Their breathing synched as did their movements, bringing each other closer to completion. When Daan felt himself getting too worked up, he moved his hand between her legs and started to stimulate her clitoris, biting down harshly onto her shoulder. It would surely leave a mark.

"Fuck you feel good", he panted, squeezing her breast with his free hand.

"Mhh, Daan", she whined, pressing back against his touch.

Her legs trembled and her arms shook as he worked her into her orgasm, which came hard and wrecked her whole body. She felt him spill inside of her, before she slumped against the desk, only held up by his arms. When she had regained her breath, she turned around.

"Was that good enough, Mr Van Rijn", she asked, smile playing around her lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll see next week, once I have graded the papers from the other students as well.

And like he had promised, on Monday he told her the grade he had given her for the poem and read it aloud, pretty blush dusting over his cheeks. That afternoon she celebrated her victory together with him, this time against the wall.

* * *

I blame it on aphNorja.

~Hana


End file.
